onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Parade
__TOC__ The Hyakki Yakou (百鬼夜行) is the first lantern from right-to-left located in the Village. There you can get shikigami shards by throwing fortune beans at the shikigami that pass by. General Information To have access you need one Hyakki Yakou pass and it's not mandatory, but highly recommended, that you invite someone from your friend list by clicking on the '+' button on the corner left of the page, since the probability of getting shards is higher. But, be aware that you can only invite someone if you reach 10 friends in your list. The limit to invite one person is three times per day, after that you will not be able to invite them anymore. If nothing is done when entering the Kiou selection screen, a prompt allows player to exit without wasting tickets or friend invites. Records A record of the past 15 days will be shown beside the invite friend button, showing the shards they've contributed. Friends that gave a lot of shards, or friends that invited player a lot will be shown. And unlike the mail, the records do not disappear easily. Players can choose to give their friends on the records a like. Shikigami Selection When entering the Hyakki Yakou the game will show you 3 random shikigami to choose from. The one you choose will have triple the shards if they get caught when throwing fortune beans, and will have a "押" or "Picked" icon surrounding them while they pass through. Obtained shikigami will "pop" when caught, if they aren't "popped" while on-screen it means you didn't get them. :Note: SP shikigami will only appear in Hyakki Yakou after reaching player level 60. Bean Quantity When the Hyakki Yakkou begins you will start with 250 beans that can be adjusted from 1 to 10 using the slider at the bottom-left, the higher the number of beans the better the chances to get the desired shikigami. Invited Friend Your friend's onmyouji will stand on the other side of the road to assist you in throwing beans. Keep in mind they will not throw as many beans as you and that their accuracy is lower. Power-Ups Oguna and Dojo will appear several times flying above the shikigami with plates on them. They give buffs that will help through the parade. Buffs will stack and will run out according to the order at top of the screen, from left to right. Oguna # Freeze all shikigami on screen for a certain amount of time # Friend's chance to capture shikigami raised # Accelerate throwing speed Dojo #Get 50 beans #Slow all shikigami for a certain amount of time #Chance is raised to capture shikigami Shikigami with lanterns above them will have higher chances of being caught. Duration The Hyakki Yakou will end when the beans counter is 0 or when the line ends, roughly around 35 seconds after it starts. When the parade ends it will show the list of shikigami shards you got. If you invited a friend, a pink mark with a person silhouette will appear in the top-right corner of one or several shards, indicating the ones your friend will be receiving through their in-game mail. You can also get shards if your friends do the same. Shards The number of shards differ depending on the rarity of the shikigami. Misc * Demon Parade is a client-side mechanism Category:Mechanics Category:Village